deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/The horror from the bottom of the pond : Kappa (Japanese Folklore)vs. Tikoloshe( Zulu Myth)
Kappa A kappa (河童, river child) is an amphibious demon or imp found in traditional Japanese folklores. They are typically depicted as green, human-like beings with webbed hands and feet, with a turtle shell like carapace on its back. A depression on its head called its "dish" (sara) retains water, and if this is damaged or its liquid is spilled the kappa is severely weakened. As the name goes, a Kappa's size is similar to a child's size, with no more than one meter in terms of height. The kappa are known to steal food from nearby villages and love to engage in sumo wretling. Their activities range from attacking poultry to assaulting and even assaulting humans that trepasses their habitat. According to most depictions, a Kappa is usually equipped with the following weapons and ablities: * Webbed Claws and teeth : '''Being an aquatic creature, kappa is equipped with webbed claws, which it use to help itself swim, as well as slash or gut preys. It is also packed with sharp teeth, allowing it to chew raw food. * '''Carapace: '''Kappa has a turtle shell like carapace on its back to provide limited protection. * '''Above-average strength : '''An adult kappa is depicted to be capable of dragging a dead large animal, such as horse, cow or even human with relative ease. * '''Swimming Skills : '''As its name suggested, the Kappa is a master of swimming and travelling underwater. Tikoloshe '''Tikoloshe, Tokoloshe or Hili is a dwarf-like water sprite. It is considered an evil spirit that can become invisible by drinking water, revealing themselves when assaulting. It is said to be capable of travelling underwater, although most of the tales only involve them pranking around on land. Created by South African shamans who have been offended by someone out of dead meat or other wacky stuff. The tokoloshe may also wander, causing mischief wherever it goes, particularly to schoolchildren. Other details include its gremlin-like appearance and gouged out eyes. According to the legends, the best way to keep the Tokoloshe away at night is to put a brick beneath each leg of one's bed. However, this will not protect anything but the person whose bed it is along with the bed itself, as it may instead break all the other furniture placed around the victim's residence. They are usually equipped with the following weapons and abilities : * Sharp Nails : '''As with most gremlins, they have razor-sharp nails. But due to a Tikoloshe's reanimated nature, a small number of these nails might be brittle. * '''Improvised weapons : '''It's within a Tikoloshe's nature to mess around in human households. In many of its depictions and encounters, they're said to be equipped with improvised weapons made out of human household items, such as sticks, clubs or small knives, * '''Magical Senses: '''Although blind, a Tikoloshe is usually helped by its magical hearing and smelling capabilities, allowing it to locate its targets with ease. * '''Invisibility : '''By drinking water, Tikoloshes can temporarily become invisible. However, once they come down to attacking their targets in their household physically, the invisibility mysteriously wears off. X-factors (Kappa-Tikoloshe) *Strength : 65-60. Neither creatures are known for immerse strength, however, as mentioned in the profiles above, Kappa is capable of dragging a dead large animal with ease, while Tikoloshe hasn't shown such feats. *Endurance: (With water in its cap : 80, without water: 20)-75. Being an underwater beast, Kappa must go through intense pressure, granting it with great endurance. However, with the water spilled, it'll become extremely weak unless it dips into water immediately and refills its cap. Tikoloshe is made out of dead meat, suggesting similarity with small zombies, granting it with slightly above average endurance. *Brutality: 75-100. Kappa is an animal that follows its instincts most of the time. Only when provoked or in urgent need of food will they go to attack or murder humans. In some folktore they're even depicted to be friendly creatures. Tikoloshe, on the other hand, is created for the purpose of revenge by Shamans, granting it with full initiative to kill. *Intelligence : 90-50. Despite being an animal, Kappa is depicted to maintain its own social structure like lions, dolphins and ants. They're also able to communicate with humans, exchaning gestures and body languages.In some tales they're even depicted to live in an advanced civilizations far from human citires. (in this battle we won't be referring to these tales). Tikoloshe, on the other hand, is pretty dumb, just like zombies. *Experience: 75-75. Kappa mostly stays underwater, but from time to time it ventures to farms and cities for food and stuff. Tikoloshe mostly travels on land, occasionally travels to rivers and ponds for water. However, the Zulu imp's combat experience makes it up for its lack of travelling experience, considering the fact that they're born to engage in fights. Battle Kappa : Tokoloshe: Mr.Yokoyama hadn't been feeling good recently. To be precise, he hadn't been feeling good after the pub fight with that strange-looking man in Cape Town. "I'll hunt you down. No matter where you live. I 'll turn your home into a living hell." The statement made by the man after their drunk brawl was still crystal clear in his mind, even though two weeks had passed. In dire need of a rest after the exhausting business trips, he asked for a few days off, and found himself in a countryside famous for its holiday resorts, but notorious for the countless incidents of cryptid spotting and paranormal activities. "Hopefully this trip can wash away those bad memories." He thought to himself, as he rested in the yard of his resort villa, sipping the afternoon tea. Chilling out in the yard, little did Mr. Yokoyama notice the small group of children of the pond edging themselves towards the house behind the bushes. Making sure that they had been as quiet as possible, the leading Kappa swiftly climbed up the balcony and entered the house through the window, who was soon followed by the rest. It didn't take a long time for them to locate the kitchen.Feeling glad about the abundant supply of foods displayed inside, the Kappas were more than rejoiced. However, as they buried their heads into drawers and the fridge, little did the hear the weak noise of someone stepping on the floor, approaching the kitchen. If they'd paid enough attention to the noise, it would have also been easy for them to realize that the noise was too weak to be the human enjoying his teatime in the yard, and the frequency of the noise was too high to be the result of a single human, or something else..... Finishing gorging themselves over the food, the Kappas were ready to make their exit. However, the moment the leading Kappa reached the door, a kitchen knife set on the table floated up and stabbed into its unprotected throat , as if someone had picked it up and threw it out.Seconds later another knife was lifted up and tossed at another Kappa, which ended up clashing onto its carapace and got bounced back, landing on the ground. Startled, hardly had the Kappa realized what exactly happened when figures of their size with dry, pale skin and a gigantic hole on forehead appeared around the kitchen. Upon revealing themselves, the gremlin figures immediately kicked off their assaults. One of them swung a wood stick at the kappa nearby, knocking it over. With its head leaning towards the ground as the fatal result of the blow, the Kappa began gasping heavily, as the water stored in the slot poured out. The moment the water ran out, the gasp transformed into painful groans, as the Kappa's once smooth, watery skin chapped and the light of life inside its pupil faded out.With another quick bash applied, the Kappa's groan was put to an eternal end . Losing two friends in such a short period of time, the Kappas, now submerged in a mix of anger, shock and fear, scattered around the room and traded blows with the sudden intruders. One Tokoloshe, who had been on the cabinet, attempted to ambush a kappa as it hopped down and slashed its claws across the river child's back, only to find all of its nails broken. Feeling the impact, the Kappa turned around and chopped of the gremlin's arm with his claws.Gaining the upper hand, it then proceeded to slashed at the Tokoloshe's head, tearing the dead flesh composing the head apart . On the shelf nearby, another imp picked up a china plate and smashed it at a Kappa coming towards, only to have the plate torn into pieces by the Kappa's arm block. Sensing his enemy still moving, the African water spirit quickly armed itself with a pairing knife. Seeing this, the Kappa dashed towards the imp and grabbed both of its arms before it could slash back, and wrestled the knife out of it. Scarcely had the Tokoloshe steadied itself when it was lifted up by the Kappa and tossed down the shelf, crashing on the tiles. Another Kappa nearby finished it off with a head stomp . Back on the table, another Tokoloshe brawled with the cabinet kappa with a bread knife. In an attempt to help out its friend, the stomping Kappa kicked off a coming Tokoloshe and hopped onto the table and lifted up its claw behind the bread knife imp. Sensing the noise from its supernatural hearing, the imp instantly turned back and punctured the knife into the Kappa's face. Losing balance, the Kappa tripped over and fell back, landing on the floor. The two remaining Tokoloshe immediately overwhelmed it, rapidly raining down stabs with blades and shards in their hands until the Kappa sunk into silence . However, the stomping Kappa was avenged, as the shelf Kappa jumped down and landed on one of the Tikoloshe, beheading it with its claws . The other imp, however, was able to escape. Meanwhile, back on the table, the Kappa had succeeded in knocking the knife out of the imp, forcing the Zulu demon into a quick retreat. Engaging in hot pursuit, the two remaining Kappas cornered the last two remaining imps around the countertop, only to find the two imps gathering around a bowl of water prepared for washing vegetables. Sipping the liquid, the two imps spontaneously regained their invisibility. Puzzled by the sudden disappearance of their foes, hardly had the two kappas settled down when an excruciating pain stuck one of them's neck. Slowly reemerging was the two imps, with their remaining nails pierced stiffly into the Kappa's vulnerable flesh . With only one target left, the imps turned their focus towards the last Kappa, who smashed the window open and hopped out of the house. Immediately did the two imps follow up. Chasing the Kappa across the yard, the Kappa's hopping noise vanished after a flopping sound was sensed. Losing the track of their target, the two Tokoloshes wandered around the spot, exerting themselves to capture any noises or smells. Little did they realize that they'd been led to the Kappa's home field. The moment the two imps waddled to the edge of the lake, a pair of claws poked out of the surface and grabbed both of them by the feet, dragging them into the stream. Instantly filling the silent steam was waves and whirlpools stirred up by the struggles between the two imps and the Kappa. Minutes later, Mr.Yokoyama, who had just finished his time outside, strode alone the steam and headed back to his villa."Where did all these garbage come from ?" Wondered Yokoyama, as he took a glance at the weird thing floating on the surface --- It seemed that someone had dumped a bin of rotted protein into the river,along with some tree branches and broken glass . Continuing his journey back to the villa, regardless of the mess in the stream, little did the poor man realize the true chaos awaiting him inside the kitchen...... '''Winner: Kappa Expert's Opinion The Kappa was smarter, stronger and more capable fighters in general. While the Tokoloshe only took edges in terms of brutality. With all that said, the winning team is team Kappa ! Category:Blog posts